


Sing It

by Fede_nella_Luna



Series: Dillo con una canzone [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Prince just wanted kisses and lovers, Song fic, gratuitous use of a Britney Spears song, old pop and rock music, post s3a, written before s3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_nella_Luna/pseuds/Fede_nella_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Derek torna in città, alcune cose sono cambiate, ma con la canzone giusta tutto si può sistemare. Parola di Stiles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing It

**Sing It**

 

Quando Derek tornò a Beacon Hills, alcune cose erano cambiate. Ad esempio, lo Sceriffo ora girava con pistole cariche di proiettili di aconito, gli Argent non lo guardavano più come un semplice animale da abbattere, e Stiles aveva fatto una grande scoperta su se stesso.

Erano ormai un paio di anni che l’umano sapeva di essere bisessuale (sì, Lydia era la sua regina, ma questo non gli impediva di notare la, ehm, _prestanza_ di Danny). Quello che lasciò di stucco il ragazzo fu accorgersi che, in un imprecisato momento di quegli ultimi mesi, la sua cotta per Lydia era sparita. Certo, provava ancora affetto per lei, ma non desiderava più stare _con_ lei. A questa realizzazione se ne accompagnò un’altra, non meno scioccante.

A Stiles mancava Derek Hale.

Non solo lo splendido corpo palestrato del moro (l’umano non era certo cieco), ma anche il modo sarcastico con cui rispondeva alle sue battute, la fiducia che gli aveva dimostrato, la sua semplice compagnia, il modo in cui sapeva che il licantropo conosceva il dolore della perdita bene quanto lui. Se Lydia era stata una ragazza che aveva idolatrato senza conoscere veramente, Derek invece era qualcuno di cui lui conosceva tutti gli aspetti, e aveva imparato ad apprezzarli.

Per questo motivo, quando il licantropo tornò dal suo viaggio con Cora, Stiles decise di preparare un piano d’azione.

Scott aveva sentito la mancanza di Derek, e voleva farlo di nuovo sentire a casa. Quindi, per festeggiare il ritorno dei due licantropi, decise di organizzare una serata divertente con tutto  il branco. Quando Stiles, aiutandolo a preparare tutto, suggerì al migliore amico il karaoke come uno degli intrattenimenti serali, quest’ultimo accettò con un sorriso enorme, senza sospettare che dietro la richiesta si nascondesse qualcosa di più.

Infatti, l’umano ricordava che al grande e grosso lupo cattivo piacevano i classici della musica, e l’umano aveva trovato una vecchia canzone di Prince che gli sarebbe tornata utile.

 

*-*-*

 

La serata stava andando davvero bene. Erano nel loft degli Hale, l’unico posto in cui nessuno sarebbe venuto a disturbarli.  Ethan e Danny erano sdraiati sul divano, abbracciati, e continuavano a ridere alle battutine di Stiles, allungato sulla scala a chiocciola, ed Allison, appoggiata sul tavolo, a cui si univano ogni tanto delle frasi pungenti di Lydia, comodamente rilassata in braccio ad Aiden, sul letto. Cora, seduta accanto alla rossa, sorrideva, bisticciando amichevolmente di tanto in tanto con Isaac, a gambe incrociate sul pavimento accanto al letto, mentre Scott, che aveva spostato la sedia vicino alla scala, continuava a fare mille domande sul suo viaggio a Derek, che rispondeva pazientemente e sembrava addirittura rilassato, seduto sulla scala a chiocciola poco sopra Stiles.

_Viaggiare gli ha fatto bene_ , pensò distrattamente l’umano, guardando l’orologio del cellulare. Era quasi mezzanotte e l’ora di attuare il suo piano. Si girò verso Scott, maledicendo mentalmente il fatto che non ci fossero alcolici in giro, dato che sui licantropi non avevano effetto. _Un sorso di Jack ci starebbe bene ora, per darmi una spinta._ Prese un profondo respiro, e con un ghignò esclamò “Ehi bro, dov’è finito il karaoke che avevamo portato?”

Con un sorriso, l’Alfa rispose “È nella scatola all’ingresso, vado a prenderlo!”

Mentre il moro prendeva la scatola, Lydia cominciò a protestare “Il karaoke? Stiles dimmi che stai scherzando!”

”Nope!” rispose con un ghigno ancora più accentuato il ragazzo “E tutti devono cantare almeno una canzone!”

Le facce del resto del branco erano un misto di esasperazione e ilarità, tranne una: quella di Derek, che cercava di trattenere le risate. Stiles si ritrovò a fissare affascinato il licantropo: era la prima volta che lo vedeva  così _solare_ , e si scoprì a volerlo vedere in quel modo più spesso.

Nel frattempo Scott era tornato, e aiutato da Isaac aveva montato il televisore con l’impianto karaoke. Non appena tutto fu pronto, Lydia si alzò esclamando “Visto che dobbiamo farlo tutti, io vado per prima!”

Nessuno si oppose, e con eleganza la rossa afferrò il microfono, prima di guardare la lista delle canzoni. Mormorando un “davvero subdolo” scelse una delle canzoni (tutti classici, e Stiles comprese che Lydia _sapeva_ ). L’intro di [_Because The Night_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSVd8szH7Qk) di Patti Smith risuonò nella stanza, e precisa come un metronomo Lydia iniziò a cantare, senza quasi leggere le parole sullo schermo, mentre la sua voce risuonava come un incantesimo nella stanza, ipnotizzando i presenti.

_“Because the night belongs to lovers_   
_Because the night belongs to lust_   
_Because the night belongs to lovers_   
_Because the night belongs to us.”_

 

Non appena la canzone si concluse il branco sembrò risvegliarsi, e con un applauso alla sua stupenda voce, Lydia si risedette al suo posto, mentre Isaac si alzava a prendere il microfono. Con una veloce occhiata alla lista, trovò la canzone che cercava, e schiacciò play. Le note di [_3_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTs6oQx1WJY) di Britney Spears iniziarono a diffondersi, facendo fare ai presenti un collettivo sospiro esasperato, mentre Stiles si dava una pacca mentale per aver aggiunto quella canzone. _Sapevo che sarebbe tornata utile!_

_“Three is a charm_   
_Two is not the same_   
_I don't see the harm_   
_So are you game?”_

 

Mentre cantava, il licantropo lanciava occhiate allusive a Scott e Allison, come se la maggior parte dei presenti non fosse a conoscenza della complicata relazione tra i tre. A fine canzone, con un ultimo sorrisetto, Isaac lasciò il microfono a Scott. Senza neanche guardare la lista, quest’ultimo scelse immediatamente una canzone. Non appena partì, Danny scosse la testa divertito, mentre il resto del branco si guardava attorno con espressioni da ‘ancora?’ ben stampate sul volto, e [_Brown-Eyed Girl_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TU6GF7l7E5M) di Van Morrison andava avanti a tutto volume.

 

_“With you, my brown-eyed girl,_   
_You, my brown-eyed girl._   
_Do you remember when we used to sing_   
_Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah”_

 

Derek cominciava ad avere uno sguardo sospettoso, forse chiedendosi come mai fino ad adesso avessero cantato solo vecchie canzoni (non osava nemmeno commentare la scelta di Britney da parte di Isaac), mentre Cora aveva il sorrisetto di chi ha capito tutto. Perciò, prima che Allison potesse alzarsi a prendere il microfono, Stiles con un balzo scattò in piedi e si avvicinò a prendere in consegna il microfono dalle mani dell’amico “Ora tocca a me!” esclamò ridendo. Facendo finta di dare un’occhiata alla lista si posizionò sulla canzone che aveva accuratamente scelto. Un respiro profondo, e schiacciò play. Il basso profondo di [_I Wanna Be Your Lover_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8u2GtWsXac0) di Prince vibrò nell’aria, mentre Stiles cantava cercando di esprime tutto quello provava, gli occhi legati a quelli di Derek.

 

_“I wanna be your lover_   
_I wanna be the only one that makes you come running_   
_I wanna be your lover_   
_I wanna turn you on, turn you out, all night long, make you shout”_

Il moro lo fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Quando la canzone finì, il branco applaudì, incurante del tumulto che si svolgeva dentro l’umano, che cercava di comprendere se il suo messaggio fosse o meno stato percepito da Derek. Quest’ultimo stava per parlare quando la voce di Ethan lo interruppe “Non sapevo che sapessi cantare così bene, Stilinski!”

Imbarazzato, l’umano sentì le guance arrossarsi, mentre Lydia con una risatina confermava “Era l’unica cosa positiva di averlo come corteggiatore, quando decideva di cantarmi qualcosa almeno era intonato.”

Scott sorrideva, felice per i complimenti che l’amico stava ricevendo. Stiles aveva  gli occhi rivolti al pavimento, non abituato a ricevere tante attenzioni, e per questo non si accorse che lo sguardo di Derek si era fatto più dolce, mentre l’ombra di un sorriso si affacciava sul suo volto. Prima che l’umano potesse accorgersene, però, il cellulare di Scott squillò, rivolgendo l’attenzione di tutti sul ragazzo “Pronto?” rispose l’Alfa.

“Scott, caro, la macchina mi ha piantato in mezzo alla strada. Puoi chiedere a Stiles se può venirmi a prendere?”  domandò Melissa, dall’altro capo del telefono. Scott passò il messaggio della madre all’umano, che rispose subito di sì, nonostante sentisse il cuore sprofondare sotto i piedi, pensando di aver perso la sua occasione con Derek, ma non poteva certo lasciare Melissa a quell’ora per la strada. L’amico riferì la risposta alla madre, che prima di chiudere si scusò, con tono sincero “Mi dispiace di aver interrotto la festa.”

I ragazzi misero a posto tutta l’attrezzatura, e uno dopo l’altro se ne andarono, lasciando i due Hale da soli. Una augurò la buonanotte e salì nella sua stanza, mentre l’altro seduto sul divano rifletteva e prendeva una decisione.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Quando Stiles, finalmente, tornò a casa era ormai l’una passata. Senza preoccuparsi di non far rumore, entrò, trovando tutte le stanze al buio esattamente come si aspettava, dato che il padre era a lavoro. L’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era salire in camera sua e rintanarsi nel suo letto, maledicendo la sua vita, che sembrava mettersi i bastoni tra le ruote da sola. Entrando nella stanza per poco non gli venne un colpo: una figura si stagliava sulla sua finestra, e dopo qualche secondo la riconobbe. Era Derek. Con il cuore in tumulto, andò ad aprire l’imposta per farlo entrare.

 “Il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio, è proprio vero!” esclamò, per mascherare la confusione che provava nel vederlo lì.

Il licantropo per tutta risposta sbuffò “Stiles, ancora queste battute? Pensavo che in questi mesi ne avessi pensate di nuove!”

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle, non azzardandosi a parlare, per paura di dire qualcosa come ‘mi sei mancato’ e ‘nessun altro a parte te ascolta veramente le mie battute’. “Comunque, cosa ci fai qui? Non mi dire che in queste due ore sei già riuscito a farti un nuovo nemico!” domandò, sia per curiosità che per cambiare argomento. Non voleva ripensare a quello che era successo poco più di un’ora prima, quando con una canzone aveva cercato di far capire i suoi sentimenti a Derek, e tutto quanto sembrava essere andato a rotoli.

Alzando un sopracciglio, il licantropo iniziò a fissarlo come a dire ‘veramente non lo sai?’. L’umano lo guardò ancora più confuso, costringendo Derek a prendere un profondo respiro, per evitare di afferrarlo e sbatterlo al muro, mandando così a monte il suo tentativo di spiegarsi più chiaramente e gentilmente. Legando il proprio sguardo a quello di Stiles, come lui aveva fatto poco prima quella sera,  iniziò a cantare, la voce bassa e sensuale.   _“You don't have to be beautiful, to turn me on”_ cantò, avvicinandosi al ragazzo, il cui cuore sembrava impazzito. _“You don't need experience, to turn me out”_ proseguì Derek, posando una mano sul fianco di Stiles, e l’altra dietro il suo collo. L’umano lo imitò, mentre la scintilla di speranza dentro di lui si faceva sempre più grande.   _“You don't have to be cool to rule my world”_ continuò il licantropo, avvicinando i loro visi. _“I just want your extra time and your…[kiss.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_0K4cieh9Y)”_ concluse, appoggiando le proprie labbra su quelle di Stiles, che ne approfittò subito per approfondire il bacio. Dopo qualche minuto Derek si staccò sorridendo,  un vero sorriso sul suo volto, e Stiles non poté fare a meno di sorridere come un ebete a sua volta. Scuotendo piano la testa, l’umano, ancora ben stretto al suo Sourwolf, mormorò “Mi sei mancato.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver riascoltato le due canzoni di Prince usate in questa ff non riuscivo a togliermi dalla mente di Stiles e Derek che le cantavano per dichiarare i propri sentimenti xD per ogni canzone c’è il link di youtube per ascoltarle, ma la storia si legge bene anche senza u.u  
> Ringrazio la mia milady, Illucesco, che me l’ha betata velocemente e mi ha supportato in questa pazzia :D (cosa farei senza di te? <3)
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta *-*  
> A presto, L.


End file.
